


The Cute Ones Are Always Setters

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: During his first week of teaching at Karasuno, Sugawara learns that Takeda is a force to be reckoned with. (Suga only aged up, so he was never taught/coached by Takeda.)





	The Cute Ones Are Always Setters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was "It's Suga's first year teaching, and that's kind of terrifying. He can't decide whether it's a blessing or a curse that the teacher with the desk next to his is this friendly (and attractive)."
> 
> Honestly these two together would be kind of a wreck and that's even before they talked Ukai into getting involved.

Home had always been and always would be Karasuno. Sugawara had gone to university in Osaka and he'd loved it there, but it wasn't home. When the math position had opened up, Sugawara had applied for it without a moment's hesitation, even when his mother asked with fond exasperation if he didn't want to go out and experience any place else in the whole wild world before gluing himself right back in the tiny place he started.

Sugawara had been so nervous during his interview that he'd stuttered his own name, but the principal remembered him and laughed it off, and a week later he had the job. Now it was his first day of school, and Sugawara was twice as nervous as before, sitting at his desk before morning meeting and trying not to hyperventilate.

He was going to meet his homeroom soon. He was going to be in charge of children. He was supposed to be some kind of adult example for them when this morning Sugawara had put on one black sock and one navy one and he wasn't sure his knees would hold him if he tried to stand up.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked. When Sugawara looked, the teacher at the desk next to him was smiling reassuringly. He had glasses and messy hair, but something about him made Sugawara draw the next breath in slower and relax, just a little. "First day jitters?"

"Say that again," Sugawara chuckled. He nodded a shallow bow. "Sugawara Koushi."

"Math, right? I'm Takeda Ittetsu." Takeda reached over, and before Sugawara could stop him, straightened his tie. "I nearly puked my first day. There, all set. You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Sugawara asked, off-balance.

"Because you're young and handsome." Takeda laughed, standing up and gathering his things. "The girls will be eating out of your hand right away. Don't forget your attendance book first day, ok? My homeroom teased me about that all year last year."

Takeda was already at the door before Sugawara pulled himself together enough to stutter, "H-handsome?"

The first week was nerve-wracking, but exciting as Sugawara met his students and got to know his classes, and before he knew it, it was the end of the week. Sugawara was at his desk, trying to figure out what he needed to do at home or whether it was best just to stay, when Takeda leaned over his desk.

"Let's go!" he said brightly.

"Go?" Sugawara asked, lost.

"As your senpai, it is my time-honored duty to take you out for a drink after a successful first week!" Takeda pushed his glasses up on his nose and put his hand on his hip. "Up! Let's go!"

"I…but…" Sugawara tried to protest, but it was useless, and he was bundled inside Takeda's tiny car before he knew what was happening. Takeda chattered the entire short drive, about how there'd be a few other teachers at the usual place, and usually it was more of a big deal at the end of the first week but Sato-kun had a new baby and Endo-chan usually organized but she'd gotten married in the winter and…

Takeda could _drink_ , was the thing, and Sugawara realized the mistake of trying to keep up with him far, far too late. He'd lost track of how many beers Takeda had poured for him, and undoubtedly was going to spend his first Sunday as a teacher sleeping this off instead of doing any of the work he was supposed to be doing.

Takeda lit up like a Christmas luminary display when Sugawara admitted that he'd gone to Karasuno, that he'd been on the volleyball team.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Takeda exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. His cheeks were flushed, eyes glassy, and his tie was tied around his head. It was adorable and Sugawara was struggling to keep that thought on the inside. "You must be in some of the team photos up in the clubroom! Were you on the team that went to nationals?"

"That was the year after I graduated," Sugawara said, thinking back fondly to the smell of the gym, the sound of sneakers and the slam of the ball.

"That's great! Listen, could you help me out?" Takeda leaned over the table, narrowly missing elbowing over his beer glass. "I'm the advisor but you know I don't know hardly a thing about it! Last year I was so overwhelmed I just let them fend for themselves, I'm afraid. I've been trying to find a coach, but…"

"Oh, but, I'm so busy and it's only my first week…" Sugawara bit his lip.

Takeda smiled at him, kind and sweet, his flushed face seeming to take up all of Sugawara's field of vision. "Did you like volleyball, Sugawara-kun?"

"Y-yeah." Sugawara swallowed. "I loved it. I was a setter."

"Then you'd be helping me out a lot!" The next thing Sugawara knew, Takeda was on the ground in a bow, forehead to the floor. "Please help me take Karasuno to the next stage once again!"

"Ok, ok!" Sugawara exclaimed, flushing bright red at everyone staring at him, reaching down to yank Takeda up. They ended up banging Takeda's head into Sugawara's nose, making Sugawara yelp and clutch at his face while Takeda hollered for ice and also his apologies. "No no no, I'm ok, I'm fine!"

Takeda was too close, his fingers gentle as he touched Sugawara's nose, and Sugawara despaired drunkenly of ever being able to say no to this overbearing, overexcited, adorable man.

"I knew you were a setter," Takeda said, for no reason at all. His finger rested gently on Sugawara's beauty mark for just a second before the touch was gone. "Like the only thing I learned about volleyball last year was that the really cute ones are always setters."

"S-senpai!" Sugawara wailed, hands flying up to cover his cheeks, and Takeda laughed so hard he had to lean on the table until the next table over yelled for them to pipe down already.


End file.
